Come Back
by NYdreams16
Summary: Quand des visages familiers décident de revenir dans la vie de nos combattants du crime favori tous ne se passent pas comme prévu, mais qui sera le plus surpris... Une suite OS sur le retour des ex de Caskett .
1. Josh

**N/A : Hello tous le monde ! Tous D'abord, je n'es pas abandonné BOOM, mais je fais face à un gros bloc de l'auteur pour la suite, donc je vous poste cette histoire qui est une suite OS sur le retour des ex de Caskett car j'ai toujours adoré ses fics et que j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis longtemps donc voilà cette fic est terminé sur mon PC donc je devrais poster des chapitres régulièrement il faut seulement que je les corrige…**

 _ **Cette fic est pour mon Partner in crime, bientôt 1 ans qu'on ce connais grâce a Castle et nos gros moment Fangirls alors voila cette fics est pour toi et toutes nos conversation, nos sms, nos discutions à rallonge désolé a nos parents pour les factures de téléphone rappelle toi un jour on y arriveras Always...**_

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton du bas !**

Ah! New York! Cette ville m'avait manqué! Après trois ans d'absence me revoilà et j'étais bien décidé à reconquérir la femme de ma vie. Certes, j'avais fait de nouvelles connaissances, de nouvelles petites amies mais son sourire parfait, ses yeux vert émeraude, ses belles boucles brunes ne m'avaient jamais quitté. J'avais tenté de l'oublier mais impossible, alors j'étais prêt à la retrouver mais je me doutais que le chemin allait être long, l'obstacle le plus dur serait sûrement cet écrivain de malheur, à moins qu'elle l'ait viré, sortit de sa vie... Pour en être sûr, il fallait que je la vois, mais d'abord je devais me changer. Le vol de douze heures n'était pas très avantageux, c'est donc d'un pas pressé que je sortis du taxi pour retrouver mon appartement .

Après une douche chaude, je prenais ma moto me dirigeant vers l'appartement de l'élue de mon cœur. Je me tenais devant sa porte, j'étais nerveux, très nerveux. Je toquai à la porte. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Mon cœur battait très vite mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, un sentiment de déception s'empara de moi. Ce n'était pas Kate

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? demanda une jolie jeune fille d'à peu près 1m65. Elle avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds et me rappelait vaguement Kate.

\- Bonjour, euh… Ouais je cherche Kate, Kate Beckett.

\- Ah, désolée mais elle habite plus ici... Je suis Sofia, sa cousine. Et vous?

-Josh Davidson

\- Docteur- mobylette ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Euh... Peut-être... dis-je, pas très sûr de moi.

\- Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous! Si vous voulez voir ma cousine, allez au douzième.

\- D'accord, merci!

\- Un dernier conseil avant que vous partiez: les choses ont beaucoup changé ! déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Merci! Dites, si elle n'est pas au poste vous croyez que vous pouvez me donner son adresse?

\- Je sais pas … Non je veux pas trahir la vie privée de ma cousine... elle lui répondit avec calme

\- Ok, je comprends... Au revoir...

La porte se referma sur Josh qui prit le chemin du poste avec cette phrase qui tournait dans sa tête : « les choses ont beaucoup changé ». De quoi parlait-elle? Mais reprenant confiance, il monta les marches du grand bâtiment qu'était le douzième. Après un rapide tour dans l'ascenseur, il arriva au 4 ème étage du poste. La porte s'ouvrit et comme à son habitude, le poste était une vraie fourmilière. Un rapide coup d'œil et il l'aperçu assise sur son bureau, de dos. Elle observait le tableau blanc. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils tombaient en cascade bouclée. Elle portait un jean slim, une paire de talon et un haut en satin bleu marine. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs et, bonne nouvelle, aucun signe de l'écrivain. Il s'approcha d'elle mais avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, c'est Esposito qui s'approcha.

\- Hey, je te reconnais! Tu fous quoi ici?! déclara froidement le policier.

\- Josh ? s'étonna son ex

\- Hey Kate, ça va? tenta-t-il

\- Ouais mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Je suis venu te voir... dit-il

\- Me voir Josh?! Kate rigola avec dédain : Ça fait 4 ans que tu es parti, tu t'attends à quoi?!

\- Je sais, mais on pourrait au moins parler... il sourit à la fin de cette phrase

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute... elle croisa ses bras, lui donnant un regard noir.

\- Là, maintenant? son regard lui fit perdre sa confiance.

-Oui, vas-y si c'est si urgent pour que tu sois aller à mon ancien appartement et ensuite au poste! Si ce n'est pas du harcèlement... cracha-t-elle

\- Kate, je voulais juste te parler...

\- Et bah fais-le!

Mais alors que Josh allait ouvrir la bouche, le téléphone de Beckett sonna pas comme il avait l'habitude quand il était avec elle. Une chanson retentit dans la poche du détective; il la connaissait vaguement : "In My Veins". Le temps s'était figé. Il observa les traits de son ex qui, il y a une seconde était crispé et en colère, se détendre. Un sourire radieux parcoura ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire pareil sur son visage. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un téléphone dernier cri. Il se souvenait de son vieux téléphone avec aucune photo impersonnelle et surtout aucune chanson, mais deux choses lui mirent des claques en pleine figure. La première, c'est le nom qu'elle utilisa pour répondre: adieu le "Beckett" froid, sans aucune intimité. C'est « hey babe » qui résonna dans ses oreilles, ébahit par la deuxième claque qu'il venait de se prendre. Il ne fit pas attention à la conversation, trop concentré à détailler la magnifique bague de fiançailles sur l'annulaire de Kate en diamant et or blanc. Elle se voyait tout de suite, mais restait discrète . Il recula pour tomber nez à nez avec les deux lieutenants qui travaillent avec Kate.

\- Hey, ça va?, dit-il

\- Ouais et toi mon pote? Tu t'es perdu? La sortie c'est par là! Esposito lui montrait l'ascenseur d'un signe de tête

\- Ouais, je voulais seulement parler à Kate...

\- On a vu ça! Tu as eu de la chance que son fiancé l'ai appelé, sinon tu nous l'aurais mis en rogne pour le reste de la journée et crois moi, en ce moment ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. renchérit Ryan

\- Son fiancé ?

\- Ouais mon pote, tu croyais la récupéré? Un moins que rien comme toi? rigola le latino, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le médecin sans sortir comme ça

\- Euh… c'est qui ? demanda Josh

\- Ça doit être moi! Kate ne vous a pas parler de moi? Rick, son fiancé. répondit Castle qui venait d'arriver et reprenant exactement ce que Josh lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré

\- Castle... cracha le médecin

\- Oui, c'est moi. Écoute je vais être poli, mais si tu pars pas dans la minute tu vas rencontrer mon poing. Tu te souviens, comme cette fois à l'hôpital... l'écrivain s'était avancé devant Josh qui se tourna vers Kate

-Kate, tu épouses cette écrivain ? Josh était désespéré

\- Et oui, mon « One and Done »! On se marie dans trois semaines alors il faudrait vraiment que tu partes! Je ne veux pas te parler, ma vie a changé, les choses ont changé, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. On s'est séparé i ans et c'était un des meilleurs choix de ma vie. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je vais épouser le gars que tu déteste, que tu as même frappé, accusé à tort, tu as fait de nombreux crises de jalousie à son propos alors tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner avant qu'il s'énerve vraiment... Kate était déterminée et venait d'écraser le dernier espoir du chirurgien

\- Très bien je vous laisse, finit Josh

\- Oui, ça serait bien! Et je ne veux plus jamais te recroiser!

\- Bonne continuation Kate, félicitations...

Josh s'éloigna, il jeta un dernier regard à Kate qui avait couru dans les bras de Castle. Il avait un sac de voyage à ses pieds, apparemment il revenait de tourner. Il eu à peine le temps de voir son ex embrasser langoureusement Castle, puis la porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur lui .

 **Prochain chapitre Meredith...**


	2. Meredith

**Hello me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour ce qui suive l'actualité de Stana Katie j'ai vraiment hâte de voir cette nouvelle série #AbsentiaIsComming et vous ?  
Merci pour vos messages et pour répondre à une question qui ma été posée oui ses OS ont une suite entre eux, leurs ex reviennent au fur et à mesure que leur relation évolue  
Merci aussi à mon étoile d'avoir pris le temps de relire et corriger ce chapitre !  
Bonne lecture ! oublié pas de laisser un avis ça fait toujours plaisir et les conseils son toujours bon à prendre **

Meredith venait rendre visite à sa fille. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vu était il y a presque 1 an. Elle sourit. Elle allait aussi revoir son ex mari, avec un peu de chance sa dernière conquête était partit et il était libre. Sa fille ne lui disait rien voulant « respecter la vie privée de son père ». Elle arriva en grande pompe sur le palier du loft, son tas de valise vers elle, elle remit ses atouts féminins en valeur avant de sonner à la porte. Il était tard, normalement tout le monde était là. C'est sa fille qui lui ouvrit la porte:

\- Maman ? demanda une Alexis surprise

\- Chérie, comment ça va ?

\- Euh bien…

\- Super et ton père il est où? Meredith entra, cherchant Castle

-Maman tu viens pour quoi, c'est pas vraiment le moment d'embêter papa... tenta Alexis

\- Enfin chérie, je n'embête jamais ton père! Dis moi où il est et après on ira au restaurant tous ensemble… sa mère exposait son plan comme si tout était normal

\- Maman ! Tu est venue pourquoi ?

\- Parler à ton père et te voir ma chérie, on va passer un super week-end faire du shopping!

Meredith avait commencer a poser son manteau se mettant a l'aise. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à son entourage. Elle commença à s'approcher de la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, sa fille sur ces talons essayant désespérément de faire parler moi fort sa mère et de savoir les raisons de sa visite qui tombait au mauvais moment. Alors que Meredith s'approcha de l'escalier, la porte de la chambre principale s'ouvrit en douceur et se referma doucement.

\- Alexis che…. Meredith !

\- Chaton, je te cherchais! s'exclama Meredith

\- Tu pourrais éviter d'hurler?! s'énerva Rick

\- Je ne hurle pas...

\- Si tu hurle! Tu fais quoi ici? cracha Rick qui n'était pas d'humeur à supporter son ex-femme

\- Et bien ! Vive ta bonne humeur chaton, tu as besoin de moi pour de redonner le sourire! Meredith s'approcha dangereusement de son ex

Alexis se pinça l'arrête du nez, sa mère pouvait être stupide... Elle préféra la laisser seule face à la colère de son père et partit dans la chambre principale, évitant de justesse la main de sa mère qui voulait la retenir.

\- Tais toi un peu Meredith, arrête de m'appeler chaton ! Non merci offre tes services à d'autres personnes, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas alors maintenant tu as deux minutes pour me dire la raison de ta venue à New York!

\- Chaton, je suis venue voire ma famille, vous me manquer beaucoup... Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait passer un week-end comme avant, tu sais comme quand Alexis était petite...

\- Meredith, tu pense vraiment qu'on est une famille?! C'est vraiment pas le moment de débarquer et me faire ton cinéma, ça été une journée compliquée, je n'ai pas envie que tu vienne rajouter des problèmes alors prend tes affaires et va à l'hôtel! rugit un Castle de plus en plus en colère

\- Non, je ne partirais pas ! Et on peu savoir pourquoi notre fille va dans ta chambre, tout le monde me dit de me taire, il n'y a pas de bébé à ma connaissance... Je veux d'abord savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Le ton montait

\- Très bien, tu sais quoi assis toi, on a commander à manger, on prend le dîner tous ensemble et après tu vas a l'hôtel. C'est non négociable, de toute façon la chambre d'amis n'est pas disponible.

\- Très bien, comme tu veux... Et je peux au moins aller voir ma fille? ALEXIS! hurla Meredith

\- Arrête de hurler !

Castle partit vers la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et la referma au nez de Meredith. Maintenant son ex femme débarquait, c'était une des journées les pire de sa vie mais quand il vit le visage de sa femme endormie dans leur lit, les cheveux autour de son visage reposant sur le matelas il sourit, mais son regard tomba sur le tas d'oreiller qui maintenait sa cheville plâtrée lui rappelant les heures aux urgences, le suspect dans la ruelle, et surtout le cri de sa femme, de l'ambulance, des larmes qui étaient encore dans sa tête.

\- Hey Lex, tu peux t'occuper de ta mère? J'arrive, je vais la changer. chuchota Rick

\- Ouais pas de problème papa! Est ce que maman va bien ? Demanda timidement Alexis, toujours assise sur le bord du lit

_Je sais pas, va lui demander, je m'en fiche un peu pour le moment...

\- Non papa, je parlais pas de l'autre dinde dans le salon, je te parle de celle qui est allongée près de nous!

\- Oh Lex je sais pas non plus, ça a été une journée difficile mais elle va aller bien. On va tout faire pour qu'elle aille bien. il embrassa le front de sa fille

\- Ok, je vais aller dans le salon avant qu'elle découvre les photos et hurle, ne me laisse pas trop longtemps dans la cage aux lions...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je change juste ses vêtements et j'arrive.

Alexis referma la porte de la chambre, un dernier coup d'oeil a son père qui enlevait délicatement la chemise tachée de sang de Kate pour lui passer un t-shirt et son sweat NYPD. Elle se retourna pour observer un tableau moins mignon: sa mère qui se limait les ongles au milieu du canapé, elle ne faisait vraiment attention à rien... En effet, autour d'elle se trouvaient quatre nouveau coussin avec une arme, des menottes, un stylos plume , et enfin des gobelets de café, le nouvel achat de son père et Kate elle les adoraient. Sans oublier les photos de mariage des vacances, sur les murs et le dessus du piano.

-Hey maman, tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table? dit doucement Alexis

-Alexis ! Alors on mange quoi? jappa Meredith

-Maman, arrête de hurler s'il-te-plaît!

\- Oui oui je sais, ton père me l'a dit... Alors les études? Tu as un copain?

-Ca se passe bien. Après quelques doutes et de longues conversations, j'adore vraiment les cours de droit et je pense devenir avocate! souris Alexis, fière de son choix

\- Avocate?! Ton père ta laisse devenir avocate?! Meredith arborait un air dégoûté

-Pourquoi ? Le sourire était repartit

-Rien, tu aurais pu devenir une actrice, comme moi...

-Pas vraiment... répondit Alexis, de plus en plus énervée par le comportement de sa mère.

Alexis mis la table. Sa mère était juste venu sur le comptoir, continuant de se limer les ongles, posant des questions sur son copain, ses amis... Heureusement, la sonnette la sauva du monologue de sa mère sur le fait qu'elle aurait du être actrice. Elle remercia le livreur et posa les plats sur la table.

-Oh! Du chinois!

-Oui, c'est le meilleur de la ville!

-Hey Lex, le livreur est arrivé? demanda son père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine

-Oui, on se met à table?

-Oui!

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et enfin Meredith remarqua qu'il y avait quatre assiettes

-Martha mange avec nous ?

-Non... répondit Rick

-Alors pourquoi quatre assiettes? continua Meredith

-Mais bon sang Meredith, ouvre les yeux ! cria un Castle au bord de l'explosion

-Chaton, calme toi! sourit son ex

-Que je me calme?! , cracha Rick. Tu débarque pourquoi?! Coucher avec moi et faire semblant de passer du temps avec ta fille?! Tu ne connais rien de notre vie, la dernière fois j'ai été trop gentil! Rick jetta sa serviette sur la table

\- Papa, calme toi, tu vas inquiéter Kate!

-Kate ? Le lieutenant? Meredith ne réagit presque pas au discours de son ex qui pourtant lui avait pratiquement hurlé dessus.

-Non, le lieutenant Kate Beckett, ma femme ! l'écrivain s'était levé.

\- Ta femme?! la surprise éclaira le visage de la rousse

-Oui, ma femme, l'amour de ma vie, ma « One And Done » !

\- Et où est-elle ta femme? Meredith croisa les bras défiant son ex

Alors que Rick allait explosé sur son ex-femme, un cri retentit dans la maison.

\- BABE

Rick se retourna et couru dans la chambre. Alexis se leva à son tour pour suivre son père, Castle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Kate s'était assise sur le lit, il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant la tête dans le cou de son mari, respirant son odeur. Elle avait mal.

\- Chut mon amour, ça va. dit Rick qui sentait son t-shirt s'humidifier avec les larmes de Kate.

\- A qui est-ce que tu parlais? chuchota-t-elle.

-Kate, Meredith à débarqué alors qu'on venait de rentrer de l'hôpital... dit Castle en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de sa femme.

\- Je te jure que je n'en savais rien... murmura Alexis qui était près du lit

-Oh Lex je suis pas fâchée, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Viens nous faire un câlin, lui répondit son père. Kate hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers Alexis, qui alla s'y réfugier.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, quand Ryan est venu me chercher j'ai su qu'il s'était passer un truc...

Flash-Back

Alexis se dirigea vers son prochain cours, riant avec ses amis elle entra dans la salle pour deux heure de droit civil. Elle aimait les cours de droit mais elle souhaitait pouvoir rentrer chez elle dans un jogging, un café à la main, devant une série mais elle ne pensait pas que ce vœu se réaliserait. Si elle avait su elle ne l'aurais jamais souhaité... En effet alors Alexis écoutait le cours. Ryan venait se garer et passai les grilles de l'université. Il se dirigeait au pas de course vers le bureau du principal.

\- Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider? une femme blonde dans un tailleur sombre l'accueilli

-Lieutenant Ryan, j'aimerais parler au principal ou un responsable. C'est urgent. Ryan montra sa plaque

-Euh d'accord, venez je vous accompagne à son bureau. répondit la secrétaire, encore surprise de cette visite.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Ryan entra dans le bureau du principal.

\- Bonjour monsieur, lieutenant Ryan, NYPD.

-Lieutenant, j'ai compris que c'était urgent. Que puis-je faire pour vous? l'homme serra la main de Ryan

\- J'aimerais savoir où se trouve Alexis Castle.

-Alexis, d'accord Camille trouvez moi où se trouve Alexis Castle

-Très bien! la femme ce dirigea vers son ordinateur.

\- Je veux bien vous donner cette information, mais avant dites moi la raison. Son père est plutôt influent, je ne voudrais pas avoir de problèmes...

-Je sais, je suis un ami de , un ami très proche. Il travaille avec nous et pendant le service de sa femme, elle s'est faite attaquer. Je viens chercher Alexis pour la ramener avec moi, qu'elle puisse la voir et qu'elle évite de l'apprendre par les journalistes...

-Oh très bien, Alexis est en droit civique dans la salle 212.

-Merci!

-Je vais vous accompagner.

Après avoir traversé quelques escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Le principal entra, tous les élèves se levèrent. Ryan le suivit. Alors que le silence régnait, Alexis regarda droit dans les yeux Ryan et compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, sinon pourquoi Ryan viendrait ici?

-Non ! Le cri lui échappa, alors que les larme accouraient devant ses yeux bleus.

-Alexis, calme toi, dit doucement Ryan

-Lequel?! hurla Alexis, dont les larmes coulaient. Toute la classe essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Kate... souffla Ryan, impuissant devant la jeune femme

-Non, non, dit moi qu'elle va bien! Alexis avait attraper la chaise devant elle, ses doigts devenant blancs en serrant les bords pour ne pas tomber.

-Elle va bien, pas de balle, dit Ryan qui s'approcha d'Alexis en prenant ses affaires.

-Promet le moi, aucun ne s'est pris de balle..., murmura Alexis alors que le lieutenant avait doucement pris sont bras pour l'accompagner vers la sortie.

-Alexis, je te promets, mais suis moi à l'extérieur. Je peux pas divulguer des détails sur une enquête en cours devant toute une classe et jeunes gens... Ryan repris sa voix de policier: Si jamais cette histoire se retrouve sur les réseaux sociaux, vous aurez des problèmes avec la Police de New York, le maire et le capitaine du 12th precint!

Ryan traversa la salle avec Alexis sur les bras et la conduisit à l'extérieur, sous les yeux de ses camarades qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

-Alexis, calme toi! Elle va bien, elle ne sais pas pris de balle, elle est aux urgences avec ton père. Ryan venait de démarrer la voiture.

-Ils vont bien? répéta la jeune fille

-Oui, autant qu'on peux aller. Je vais t'emmener les voir.

Fin du flash-back

\- Oh Lex, je suis désolée... dit Kate

-Hey, c'est pas moi qui a une fracture et trois points de suture!

-Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer se qui se passe?

Meredith venait d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Alexis se leva et pris sa main pour l'éloigner.

-Je t'avais dit que tu tombais au mauvais moment!

-Pourquoi? Je dois pouvoir venir voir ma fille quand je veux!

-Maman, tu t'en fiche et d'habitude tu m'appelle alors les vraies raisons de ta venue, remettre papa dans ton lit et bah dommage il a trouvé l'amour de sa vie! Me voir moi, laisse moi rire! Tu ne sais même pas en quelle classe je suis et Grams tu la déteste, Kate tu ne savais même pas qui c'était alors ?

-D'accord... J'ai un casting demain.

-Merci, enfin un peu de vérité! Donc tu sais quoi, tu prends ta valise et tu vas a l'hôtel, je te verrais demain.

-Alexis, chérie, je veux rester avec toi. En plus ton père semble occupe, il ne s'occupera pas de toi alors que moi je suis là! dit sa mère, très sérieuse

-Pardon ! s'étouffa Alexis devant le culot de sa mère. Premièrement papa est occupé avec Kate qui est blessée, et deuxièmement il a pris le temps de commander à manger, de ranger la maison, mais ça tu le sais pas et tu ne l'as jamais su! Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille lançait des éclairs.

Meredith allait répondre, quand Castle sortit de la chambre; dans ses bras se trouvait Kate. Meredith reconnaissait la lueur dans ses yeux, il avait la même que quand il portait Alexis quand elle était petite, celle qui disait: je tiens la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Elle s'arrêta, regardant son ex-mari poser délicatement Kate sur le canapé avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

-Meredith, tu ferais mieux d'écouter Alexis! repris Rick

-D'accord, puisque je ne suis pas la bienvenue... se vexa l'actrice

-Oui, tu n'es pas la bienvenue! Pars maintenant ! cria Rick, qui en avait marre de l'esclandre de son ex.

La porte du loft se claqua. Alexis s'assit à côté de Kate, qui mangeait une boite de nouille. Elle se blottit contre elle.

-Ca va? murmura l'ado, encore secouée par la journée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lex, je vais mieux, rassura le Détective.

-Tu es arrêtée combien de temps ?

-1 mois, souffla Kate.

-Ouch! sourit l'ado, sachant combien sa belle-mère détestait les congés forcés.

-Oui, je te le fais pas dire...

Rick arriva et s'assit de l'autre côté de Kate, la prenant dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent, se faisant passer un message. Rick se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Alexis.

-Lex,on a quelque chose à te dire...

-Ok...

-Voilà, les médecins m'ont plâtré, recousue, ils ont aussi fait quelques analyses pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais ils ont découvert quelque chose...

-C'est grave? T'es malade? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Non, pas du tout Lex... Tu vas devenir grande sœur! sourit son père

-Tu es...

-Enceinte, oui! déclara Kate.

-C'est génial! Oui, c'est... Waouh! Alexis perdait ses mots.

-Tu es contente? demanda son père, encore un peu inquiet de sa réaction.

-Oui, c'est super! Du coup, pendant un mois, on va pouvoir acheter plein de trucs pour le bébé! C'est trop cool! Je te promets que tu vas pas t'ennuyer!

-Merci, Alexis! Kate déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

-Bon, aller Mesdemoiselles, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit! Rick frappa dans ses mains.

Le lendemain, c'est Alexis qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, posa un lapin à sa mère alors que Meredith l'attendait dans un café. Elle était blottit dans le lit parental, entourée des trois personnes les plus importantes : ses parents et son futur petit frère ou petite sœur.

 **Voilà je sais que certains aime le personnage de Meredith mais je l'ai toujours détesté pour avoir abandonné Alexis comme ça sinon je sais que la scène où Ryan va chercher Alexis est pas super réaliste car normalement à l'université ils sont dans des amphithéâtre et pas dans des salles de classes et je suis pas sûr pour le principal mais je suis au lycée donc je me suis inspirée de mon environnement à moi. Prochain chapitre Demming !**


	3. Demming

**NA : Salut tous le monde, excusez-moi de ce retard pour ce chapitre mais le dernier mois a été occupé mais j'ai fini la seconde ! Sinon un grand merci pour les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse lire le 3e chapitre mais avant petit AVERTISSEMENT cet fic est rated K mais on peut mettre se chapitre T il y a une dispute entre deux personnages avec des mots plutôt crus et violents donc voila je préfère prévenir on ne sait jamais, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Merci mon étoile pour corriger tous mes chapitres , pour me soutenir et m'encourager ! Merci ma meilleure amie**

Demming

Le commissariat était silencieux... très silencieux. Chaque bruit était fait avec délicatesse. Les lieutenants ne bougeaient pas beaucoup et les officiers étaient presque tous partit en patrouille. Tout le monde se tenait à carreaux. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était la voix du capitaine qui sortait de son bureau. Tout le monde avait eu vent de l'histoire, une fausse info: des lieutenants impliqués ainsi que des officiers et un sergent. Les officiers avait écopé d'un mois à la circulation, les lieutenants au rangement des archive, mais le sergent n'était pas encore arrivé. Tous étaient anxieux. On savait que c'était lui le plus fautif et vu la colère du capitaine, il n'allait peut être pas sortir indemne.

Le sergent Demming monta dans l'ascenseur sous les regards de pitié de ses collègues. Lui ne s'en souciait pas, il avait fait une petite erreur. Qu'es-ce-que ce capitaine allait lui faire, il ne la connaissait même pas... Apparemment elle avait pris son poste il y a quelques mois, hors lui n'était pas là à ce moment là, il réajusta sa cravate avec confiance. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il eu un rictus en observant le commissariat aussi calme. C'était bizarre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine, d'où les stores étaient fermés. Avant de toquer, un lieutenant lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et continua son chemin. Il toqua, attendant une réponse. Il ferma la porte, se retourna pour voir ….son ex !

\- Kate ?

\- Sergent Demming pour vous c'est capitaine !

\- Euh... d'accord

-Non, oui sir!, la voix de Kate était froide

\- Oui sir

\- Merci. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?, lui demanda-t-elle toujours sur le même ton froid, assise sur la chaise de son bureau

-Euh oui, à cause de l'affaire du cambriolage chez les ambassadeurs...

-Exactement, alors maintenant tu as cinq minutes pour m'expliquer la merde que tu as fait!, les yeux de Beckett lançaient des flammes

\- Que j'ai fait?! Dit tout de suite que c'est ma faute!, répondit Demming

\- Oui, c'est votre faute sergent, et je serais vous je répondrais mieux!

\- Mais il s'est rien passé, juste un indic qui nous a donné une fausse piste... Quand on est arrivé chez les ambassadeurs, c'est la qu'on a compris qu'on s'était fait rouler... Demming essayait de garder son sang froid

\- Oh oui, vous vous êtes fait rouler! Non seulement vous avez cru un indic qui s'est maintenant volatilisé dans la nature, mais en plus vous avez faillit arrêter l'assistant de l'ambassadrice qui est par ailleurs son neveu, et ensuite vous n'avez même pas été foutu de trouver le cambrioleur! Alors oui vous vous êtes fait rouler comme un bleu, ce qui est pratiquement impossible vu votre grade! Alors est-ce que se bordel était intentionnel, sergent?!

De l'autre côté de la porte, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Jamais personne n'avait entendu le capitaine hurler comme ça. Personne ne bougeait, pétrifiés. Esposito n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cette état, il envoya un SOS à la seule personne pouvant la calmer. Mais alors que le capitaine avait arrêter d'hurler et qu'on se doutait que le sergent allait répondre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'ambassadrice de France et son mari. Esposito et Ryan se levèrent pour aller les accueillirent.

\- Madame l'ambassadrice, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous?, demanda Ryan, nerveux

\- Bonjour, oui mon assistant m'a dit que c'est le capitaine de ce poste qui s'occupait de notre affaire et nous voudrions savoir ce qu'il en est? Souris l'ambassadrice

\- Bien sûr. Le capitaine est pour le moment en train de régler les derniers détails, elle est en entretien avec le sergent. Esposito essayait de ne pas montrer que tout le poste était sous tension et que c'était le pire moment pour venir.

\- Pas de problème, je vais attendre qu'elle termine.

\- On va vous faire patienter dans notre salle de réunion.

Alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion, un grand fracas retentit avant que la voix du capitaine ne s'envole dans l'air comme une bombe. Une onde de choc traversa le commissariat. Le capitaine hurlait encore plus fort.

Beckett venait de se lever. Elle jeta un regard noir au sergent. Elle frappa les mains sur le bois du bureau, le son fit faire un mouvement de recule à Demming.

COMMENT OSE TU DIRE UNE CONNERIE PAREIL TU ES RESPONSABLE TU AS TOUT ORGANISÉ POURQUOI POUR L'ARGENT TU SAVAIS QUE CETTE INFO ÉTAIT FAUSSE CAR C'EST UN AMI A TOI QUI A COMMIS LE CAMBRIOLAGE ON A RETROUVER LES E-MAILS QUE VOUS AVEZ ENVOYER ET UNE PARTIE DU BUTIN ÉTAIT DANS UN COFFRE A LA BANQUE A UN NOM QUE TU POSSÉDAIS UNE FAUSSE IDENTITÉ QUE TU AS DÉJÀ UTILISER MAINTENANT JE VEUX JUSTE SAVOIR POURQUOI

Le lieutenant avait arrêter de parler. Des gouttes de sueur glissait de son front. Mais il était tellement absorber par la découverte qu'il venait de faire quand Kate s'était levé, il avait pu voir son ventre arrondi à peut-être cinq mois de grossesse. Il affrontait le regard de feu du capitaine. Il n'avait jamais vu Kate autant en colère. Le temps s'était arrêter et sans prévenir, les mots fatidiques sortir de sa bouche.

\- Hey ben ouais capitaine Castle !, il cracha le nom de famille. J'ai tout organisé car moi je ne suis pas marié à un millionnaire, je me tourne pas les pouces avec un playboy alors oui j'avais besoin d'argent! Demming parlait avec dédain

\- Tu crois que tes attaques me font mal?! Tu es qu'un ripou sans valeur, moi j'ai une famille, un mari aimant et l'argent j'en ai rien à foutre alors tu me ferras des aveux complets et détaillés! Maintenant dernière question: est-ce que mes hommes étaient au courant ?

\- Non, tes hommes ont apparemment trop de respect pour toi... Encore des hommes avec qui tu as montré ton cul pour leur respect! Demming renifla, crachant la phrase.

Mais là, sans prévenir, une énorme claque frappa la joue de Demming, lui laissant une marque rouge écarlate et le goût de rouille du sang dans la bouche.

\- Ecoute moi bien: tu va prendre ce stylo, remplir cette feuille et après mes hommes qui me respectent pour mon travail et ma loyauté vont te montrer ce que c'est de mal parler à leur capitaine! Et pour finir mon petit, la prison tu n'en sortira pas alors tu ferais mieux d'observer encore la lumière du jour. Elle lui tendit une feuille et un stylo.

A l'extérieur, après le cri du capitaine, Ryan et Espo s'étaient arrêter net. L'ambassadrice regarda le bureau.

\- C'est votre capitaine qui hurle? Le choc se lisait sur son visage.

\- Euh oui, après le sergent qui a prit votre affaire, qui en est aussi le commanditaire..., répondit Ryan, qui espérait que Demming était toujours vivant. Un meurtre dans les locaux de la police ferait tache mais qui sait ce qu'une Kate en colère pourrait faire...

\- C'était lui... la femme semblait de plus en plus confuse

\- Venez, on va vous expliquer

.

Quand Castle arriva au poste, il fut accueillit part des sourires et des regards de soulagement, il savait qu'après la journée passé il était le sauveur du 12. Sa femme avait du leur en faire baver... Il savait toute l'histoire et connaissait assez Kate pour savoir que les personnes qui avaient défilées dans son bureau avait passé un salle quart d'heure, car une Kate en colère boostée aux hormones c'était pire qu'un ouragan de force 5... Il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour voir son ex Demming sortir menotté. Il entra dans le bureau pour trouver sa femme assise sur son canapé.

-Hey babe

-Hey, répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- Dure journée? dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle hocha la tête contre son torse

\- Il a tout avoué.

\- C'est une bonne chose, sourit Rick

\- Oui, il a aussi remarqué le nom et a essayé de m'insulter en disant que j'étais une traînée, mais il a rencontré ma main. Je veux même plus en parler..., souffla t-elle avec des petites larmes dans le coin des yeux

\- D'accord. Et si on rentrait pour que tu puisse manger du chocolat et prendre un bon bain chaud?

\- Ça serait génial mais l'ambassadrice est là... Kate s'était reculée pour enlever ses larmes, remettant son visage de capitaine

\- Ok mais moi je suis ton mari, et je te laisse 15 min. Après retour à la maison, tu es épuisée... Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Très bien, elle embrassa sa joue en retour

Ils sortirent du bureau, Beckett traversa le poste pour aller dans la salle de réunion. À son passage, tous baissèrent la tête, personne ne voulait tenter de rencontrer son regard. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et mis un sourire pour saluer l'ambassadrice et son mari.

\- Bonjour, je suis la capitaine Castle, j'ai pris en charge la fin de votre affaire. Je tenais à vous dire que les responsables ont été arrêtés et seront jugés dans les jours à venir donc tout ce qui vous a été volé vous sera rendu à la fin des audiences. Mes hommes viendront personnellement vous les rapportez.

\- Merci beaucoup capitaine! C'est incroyable, on ne pensait pas un jour revoir ces objets!

\- C'est mon travail madame! souris Kate

\- Je sais, mais l'autre capitaine n'avait pas votre capacité... Il nous a envoyé balader alors que vous vous avez trouver les responsables et ramenez nos biens, alors merci. Mais pourquoi un membre de la police est en cause?

Beckett allait répondre quand Rick pris la parole

\- Excusez moi madame l'ambassadrice, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais voilà ma femme est enceinte, elle a travaillé toute la journée et j'aimerais la ramener à la maison... Ça ne vous dérange pas si c'est le lieutenant Esposito qui vous explique tout ça?

\- Non aucun problème, je comprends. Encore merci.

Beckett se leva, serra la main à l'ambassadrice et sortit de la pièce. Elle mis son manteau mais avant de partir, elle s'arrêta au milieu du poste. Tous ses hommes levèrent la tête et s'arrêtèrent de travailler.

\- Je sais que cette journée a été plutôt compliquée... Je voulais vous féliciter pour la fermeture de ce cas et votre travail mais je tenais à vous préciser que c'est la dernière fois que mes hommes sont impliqués dans ce genre d'affaire. Le douzième district a été dirigé part des capitaines exceptionnels et a toujours eu une bonne image, encore plus ses dernière années avec l'arrestation du tueur en série et d'un complot, donc gardons notre réputation. Kate commença son discours d'une voix ferme mais finalement elle laissa un sourire glisser sur son visage. Car je tenais aussi à vous informer que notre poste est passé numéro un, nous sommes le meilleur de tout New York, le plus haut taux de résolution de toute la ville! On a exploser les scores donc en tant que femme du propriétaire du « Old Haunt » je vous offre une tournée générale pour votre travail! Buvez mais pas trop, à votre réussite!

Castle rajouta la touche finale en tournant sa femme de profil, posant ses mains sur son ventre, le montrant a tout le poste.

\- Et à la santé du meilleur capitaine qui pour le moment ne peut pas boire...

Après ce discours, tous les hommes se levèrent et applaudirent, souriants. L'ambiance se détendit et des félicitations retentirent dans la salle. Le poste applaudit leur capitaine jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur le couple.

Le lendemain matin, quand l'ex sergent Demming qui avait été bien malmené au cours de la nuit fut escorté par des uniformes, menotté, il regarda le bureau du capitaine se faire remplir de cadeaux et de ballons pour son bébé avec une banderole marquée « Félicitations les Castles », tout ça sous les huées du poste.

FIN

 **Avis ? Le prochain Gina**


	4. Gina

**Hello tout le monde, je sais trois mois pour mettre à jour...je suis désolé j'étais en vacances et j'ai vu toute ma famille, j'ai visité plein de choses enfin bref pas vraiment le temps d'écrire surtout que ce chapitre a été réecris 3 fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un message. Sinon je tenais à souhaiter bonne chance à tout ce qui reprenne l'école ou qui sont déjà au travail, spéciale dédicace a tous mes camarades de première que la force soit avec nous pour le bac de français...**

 **Comme toujours je remercie mon étoile qui m'a conseillé et à corriger ce chapitre.**

Gina

\- Richard Castle je vais te tuer, dès le moment où je retrouve mon arme je te tire dessus!

Kate hurla sur son mari, lui broyant la main alors que les contractions se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

\- Je sais chérie, moi aussi je t'aime.

Rick savait exactement que Kate allait le maudire. Il prenait ça sereinement et cachait très bien le fait que sa tendre femme lui broyait chaque os de la main.

Cela faisait maintenant 3h que le couple était arrivé à la maternité, le travail avec commencé ce matin mais Kate avait voulut rester le maximum à la maison. Elle avait pris un long bain chaud, s'était baladé dans le loft, revérifiant chaque détail pour l'arrivée de leurs fils. Castle ne l'avait pas dérangé et s'était retirer dans son bureau. Il avait descendu le sac du bébé et de Kate dans le coffre de la voiture, il avait préparé le repas, des macaronis au fromage, la nourriture de confort de Kate, puis avait écrit un peu. Kate était venu dans son bureau vers 14h, elle s'était assise sans un mot sur le canapé vers la fenêtre, regardant la ville et respirant doucement, et puis quand les contractions était à 20 min d'écart la respiration de Kate devenait plus forte et forcée, alors ils étaient parti pour l'hôpital, prévenant aussi leurs famille. Maintenant, 3h plus tard, Kate ne voulait qu'une chose: que son fils sorte, et vite.

-Madame Castle, dernier appel pour les médicaments contre la douleur, sourit l'infirmière

-Non ! J'ai survécu à un congélateur, deux bombes, un tueur en série et une balle dans le cœur; je pense que je peux avoir mon fils sans médicaments, répondit Kate alors qu'une contraction traversait tout son corps.

L'infirmière leva un sourcil à Castle.

-Pas nos meilleurs moments... rit Castle

-Et bien, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer une femme comme ça, donc pas de problème madame Castle!

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Addison, le médecin de Kate depuis maintenant 9 mois.

-J'ai entendu que ma patiente préférée était arrivée! sourit Addison en regardant les constantes de Kate

-Oui, depuis trois longue heures... soupira Kate

-Le travail a commencé à quelle heure ? demanda le médecin

-Je crois vers 10h ce matin mais j'ai attendu avant de venir.

-Vous avez bien fait, le travail à l'hôpital est beaucoup plus ennuyeux que à la maison au chaud... souris le médecin

Au commissariat, Ryan et Esposito regardaient leurs téléphones, attendant l'appel de Castle. Celui-ci leur avait envoyé un message prévenant de l'arrivée imminente de leur neveu, donc 3h plus tard tous les policiers levaient la tête à chaque sonnerie des deux détectives mais pour le moment c'était des infos sur l'affaire en cours…

1h plus tard à la maternité, après avoir hurler toutes les insanités qu'elle connaissait, on posa son fils sur la poitrine de Kate. Son petit garçon était là, en bonne santé. Elle pleura, lui caressant doucement le visage, la main de Castle encore derrière son cou. Il embrassa doucement son front, lui répétant les même mots d'amour à son oreille depuis 1h. Il lui avait répété qu'elle était extraordinaire, qu'il était fière d'elle et qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur en boucle, la soutenant comme à chaque étape de leur vie.

-Alors, comment s'appelle cette petite merveille? souris l'infirmière

-Kyle James Castle, sourit Rick, admirant son fils dans les bras de son épouse

-Et bien je vais vous prendre le petit Kyle pour vérifier que tout va bien et pendant ce temps la maman va être déplacée dans une chambre et papa va pouvoir passer tous les coups de téléphone qu'il veut. Vous avez ses premières vêtements?

Castle hocha la tête et sortit un petit pyjama blanc avec l'écusson du NYPD dessus et un bonnet avec le numéro de plaque de Beckett brodé sur le bord, les donnant à l'infirmière qui eu un petit rire

-Je vois, alors maintenant que le plus dur est passé Kate dites moi vous faites quoi dans la vie, j'avoue que je suis curieuse... Avec toutes les histoires et informations que j'ai pu entendre, je dirais policier, surtout avec ce dernier détail! rit l'infirmière en prenant le bébé pour le placer dans un berceau. Les autres infirmières étaient parti après avoir ranger, et Addison le médecin de Kate venait de finir de noter les informations dans le dossier et rentra dans la pièce.

-Rosie, vous êtes bien curieuse mais j'avoue que la première fois qu'elle m'a dit ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie j'ai été impressionnée! rit le médecin

-Et bien Rosie, je suis le Capitaine Kate Beckett Castle donc ne vous étonnez pas si votre hôpital ce fait envahir par des Policier, ils viennent juste voir leur Capitaine.

-Très bien merci de l'information, je vais m'occuper de ce petit et je vous le redonne dans pas longtemps.

Rosie sortit doucement de la salle.

Kate caressa doucement le bras de Castle.

-Va appeler tout le monde et reviens, je vais appeler le douze avec toi.

\- À vos ordres mon Capitaine! Castle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kate et sortit de la salle.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit dans le 12 ème.

Ryan répondit au téléphone :

-Ryan

-Salut Kevin!

La voix de son Capitaine surpris le détective

-Kate! Ryan cria, tout le poste s'arrêta et écouta Ryan continuer la conversation. Espo était collé au téléphone, écoutant.

-Tu pensais avoir Castle... rit Kate

-Ouais, on attend son appel depuis des heures... soupira Ryan

-Oui bah dis toi que pendant ces heures j'ai souffert! le ton de Capitaine avait refait surface

-Désolé Cap... Alors on veut savoir! dit Ryan comme un enfant

-Et bien Kevin, Javier, vous avez un magnifique neveu: Kyle James Castle né à 18h16, il est le bébé le plus mignon de la terre!

-Félicitations les gars, de notre part à tous! Vous méritez ce cadeau notre sœur, maman c'est génial, tout le poste est heureux les gars! l'émotion traversa le combiné

Kate essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Castle récupéra le téléphone.

-Hey Kevin! dit doucement Rick, essuyant les larmes de Kate

-Salut bro, félécitations! dit Ryan

-Merci Kevin, et tu as réussi a faire verser des larmes à Kate avec tes déclarations! rit Castle

-Désolé bro mais on est tellement heureux pour vous!

-Je sais Kevin, finissez votre journée et venez ici, Kyle veut rencontrer sa famille!

-Pas de problème, on sera là vite!

Kevin raccrocha et essuya ses yeux avant de monter sur son bureau, sous les yeux du poste.

-C'est avec une émotion immense que je vous annonce la naissance de mon neveu, le petit Kyle James Castle! Notre Capitaine va bien, tout comme son fils. Je vous donnerais son numéro de chambre pour les personnes les plus proche, et pour le reste du poste ne vous inquiétez pas, on va prendre plein de photos ce soir!

C'est finalement sous les applaudissements de joie que Ryan redescendit pour enlacer son partenaire, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Allez mon frère, finissons ces papiers qu'on puisse aller voir notre neveu!

L'éditeur de Castle se trouvait en pleine réunion avec l'agent de Castle. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait presque pas de nouvelle de sa poule au œuf d'or. Gina était énervée, furieuse, il avait un chapitre de retard mais ne répondait à aucune tentative de contact avec elle. De son côte Paula était détendue. Castle lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret, elle savait pourquoi Castle était occupé alors pendant la réunion pour la pub du prochain Nikki Heat elle affichait un sourire, ayant hâte d'annoncer l'élément marketing et la prochaine photo derrière le livre. Gina lui posa une question, elle s'apprêta à répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

Paula Haas

-Paula! le cri excité de Castle la surpris

-Rick, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé la présence d'extraterrestre... Mieux, tu as rencontrer un espion, une enquête avec la CIA...

Paula adorait embêter l'écrivain sur son imagination débordante, même si elle se doutait de la véritable raison de cette appel.

-Mille fois mieux que chacune de tes théories: je suis papa !

-Félicitations! Je suis à la réunion pour la pub du prochain livre mais ça peut attendre, alors dis moi tout!

-Paula, on est en réunion et passe moi Rick, il lui manque le dernier chapitre et la dédicace... l'éditrice perdait son sang froid

-Dis à Gina qu'elle peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis et si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons un petit Kyle James Castle, il mesure 54 cm et pèse 3kg 100!

-C'est merveilleux, félicitations à Kate et à toi! Je passerai vous voir plus tard, profite de ta famille!

Paula raccrocha

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe? Gina croisa les bras, montrant son énervement

-J'ai mieux, tu te plains que depuis plusieurs années qu'on ne lit plus les scandales de Rick alors que c'est normal, ce masque de play-boy c'est toi qui lui a collé! Donc à tous les membres de l'équipe marketing, je voulais vous dire que la plus grosse pub pour le prochain Nikki Heat se trouve dans ces feuilles, personne n'est au courant.

Elle ramassa un tas de feuilles de son sac et fit claquer le dernier chapitre devant Gina avant de tendre son téléphone à la salle et là, une photo sauta aux yeux de Gina. C'était son ex à côté de sa femme qui était dans une blouse d'hôpital. Elle tenait un magnifique petit garçon dans les bras, le regardant avec amour. Rick, lui, regardait les deux avec les yeux remplis d'admiration. Paula reprit son téléphone et se mis à la lire à voix haute.

 _-Un jour ma mère m'a dit « you're never ready, you just do it » : c'est comme ça qu'un jour je suis devenu père. Je n'étais pas près mais je me suis efforcer d'élever la meilleure fille possible, elle m'a aussi appris que quand on est perdu dans la vie il suffit de regarder les étoiles et elle nous guideront. Je n'avais jamais compris cette phrase... Parlait-elle des étoiles dans le ciel qui nous rappelle que nous sommes tous petits face à l'univers? Celles de Brodway qui vous dise que la vie est magique? Et un jour j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette énigme. J'étais perdu, seul derrière un masque crée, un monde sans amour en dehors de la vraie vie avec juste des paillettes pour cacher la tristesse. Et puis une étoile a débarqué dans ma vie, elle m'a montré le chemin, la vraie vie, la beauté d'un monde sans strass, sans superficiel. Elle m'a rappelé la magie d'un sourire, d'un rire... Grâce à elle j'ai trouvé des frères, des amis, et surtout elle est l'amour de ma vie, ma meilleure amie, ma femme, ma partenaire dans le crime et dans la vie._

 _Alors je dédis ce livre à toutes les personnes qui cherchent leur chemin, qui sont perdues, car un jour vous regarderez autour de vous et vous vous rendrez compte que vous avez trouvé votre place, votre monde, votre tout. Aujourd'hui je suis arrivé là, autour de moi se trouve ma femme, mon fils qui vient d'entrer dans ce monde, ma fille va arriver avec le reste de ma famille et ce moment là est celui où j'ai trouvé ma place._

 _Pour toi et Kyle, il a les mêmes étoiles dans les yeux que toi, celles qui brillent quand tu me souris..._

-Il a eu un fils?! Gina n'en revenait pas, il avait un enfant.

-Oui, Rick Castle est de nouveau papa et ce statut fera désormais son image, celui d'un homme prêt à tout pour sa famille. Sinon Gina, j'ai gardé le dernier chapitre car la fin est plus que révélatrice sur son nouveau statut...

Paula se leva et quitta le bureau, laissant Gina avec la feuille remplie par les mots de Castle. Elle pris le dernier chapitre et alla directement à la dernière page et là, noir sur blanc, se trouvait la vérité :

 _Le soleil s'était coucher pour laisser les étoiles dominer les buildings de New York. Nikki et Rook sortaient d'un taxi après cette enquête. La pluie balayait les rues depuis 2h quand Nikki décida d'enfin révéler le secret qu'elle gardait depuis maintenant soixante-douze longues heures._

 _-Rook, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du trottoir, lui prenant la main_

 _-Dis moi ? dit Rook. Son cœur battait aussi vite que les gouttes de pluie tombaient sur eux_

 _-On était déjà sous la pluie le jour ou j'ai décidé de te donner une chance, et tu es devenu mon amant... Alors voilà... Je t'ai donné mon cœur il y a des années, je t'ai donné ma main il y a bientôt deux belles années et aujourd'hui je te donne le reste de ma vie avec notre enfant…_

 _Rook ne dit rien. Il la pris simplement dans les bras, la faisant tourner. Son rire résonna dans la rue._

Gina claqua les feuilles sur la table et parti se réfugier dans son bureau.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la page six affichait fièrement la première sortie du fils de Richard Castle à Central Park avec ses deux parents, plus heureux que jamais.

 **voilà je sais que finalement on n'a pas beaucoup vu Gina dans ce chapitre, mais je pensais que c'était important de mettre en place la naissance de leurs fils avec la réaction du douze, donc je pense écrire un autre chapitre avec Gina, sinon le prochain sera avec un agent du FBI mais peut-être pas celui auquel vous pensez...**


End file.
